


Unwaxed

by ObliObla



Series: Obli's Fuckruary 2020 [22]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e03 Sin Eater, Fuckruary 2020 (Lucifer TV), Gen, Humor, Missing Scene, No Smut, POV Minor Character, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObliObla/pseuds/ObliObla
Summary: All Nicole wanted was a little bit of wax play with the 'Devil', but then hismomshowed up, and everything went weird.How the hell did she evenfindher?
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar/Minor Character
Series: Obli's Fuckruary 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619344
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Unwaxed

**Author's Note:**

> Day 22! Prompt: Wax Play/Fireplay ( _very_ loose on this one)

“You! Wait! Stop!”

What. The.  _ Flip? _

Nicole looks up from her highly-instagrammable low-carb breakfast muffin to see that  _ woman  _ from yesterday jogging toward her  _ very  _ stationary table like she isn’t used to running in couture stilettos. Lucifer’s mom, apparently. Stepmom, obviously. No surgeon is  _ that  _ good. First wife’s Pilates instructor, if she had to take a guess, because  _ damn  _ if this lady is fit. Also, has a couple screws loose. But your kid starts calling himself the Devil and buys a nightclub that almost exclusively plays Devil-themed songs, you might deserve a mental breakdown or two. And this is L.A. Who doesn’t, right?

But how the hell did she even  _ find  _ her?

“Um. Hi?” she says, not knowing what else to say.

The crazy lady flops down on the other chair and says, “You didn’t answer my question.”

Small talk, who needs it. Apparently.

“Um...” That lady had said a  _ lot  _ of things when she burst in on their good time, none of which made any sense at all, and all of which screamed  _ boundary issues. _ The wax had been an absolute  _ bitch  _ to get off alone later, and Nicole hadn’t even gotten  _ herself  _ off, so she’s still just a little bit pissy about the whole thing.

“I thought you had developed language since the last time I paid any attention to you.”

Nicole blinks. The weird, it seems, is likely to continue. “What the hell do you want?”

“I want you to answer my question,” she says, using the tone Lucifer adopts when they’re playing. Nicole’s brain is finding it really distracting, alongside...  _ other  _ parts. 

“I-I don’t remember what you asked?” she says helplessly, now staring at the extremely flattering cut of the very nice suit this lady’s wearing. She realizes with the part of her attention not devoted to noticing, again, how hot this woman is, that she doesn’t even know her name.

She sighs, as if Nicole’s the one being unreasonable here. “What happens if he stops?”

“Wha...? You can’t just ask that in public!” she hisses. She’s no prude, but it’s 6:30 in the morning in the outdoor seating of  _ Freshly Squeezed, _ L.A.’s hottest new juice bar and gluten-free bakery. It is  _ hella  _ too early for this.

“Fine,” the woman spits. She stands, and Nicole breathes an internal sigh of relief. But then she reaches down and grabs her by the arm, pulls her up with some kind of freaky strength, and the next thing she knows they’re shoving past the door, through the building, and into a single-occupancy bathroom, where they are standing way too close together.

“Okay, now we’re  _ not  _ in public, so you can tell me,” she says, like she’s solved some puzzle. As if this is a totally normal thing to do and not completely wackadoodle. Hell, she’s tall. 

“Oh my  _ god, _ you are nutso, lady.” This is the weirdest day Nicole has ever had, and her and her ex-girlfriend dropped acid at Burning Man last year.

“I just want to know,” crazy lady says, and there’s something weirdly desperate in her eyes like the answer will solve all her problems. The part of Nicole that majored in psych for two years before she switched to nursing wonders if she’s just trying to connect with her kid, and this is the only way she knows how. Fine. If she has to have an awkward conversation to make this amazingly hot lady feel better, so be it.

She nods to herself and takes a step backward so she can breathe. This bathroom smells really badly of patchouli from a scented candle in the corner, and she nearly chokes before managing to calm her breathing. “Okay, so it’s, like, it feels nice, so I’d be... sad... if it was over?” Nicole  _ was  _ ‘sad’, or at least her lady parts were. 

She frowns. “Candle wax is pleasant on human skin?”

“For some people. It’s warm, and it sticks in a... nice way, and—“

“I thought fire burned you.”

“I-I mean… it can hurt if you do it... in certain ways, but that can be nice too.” Explaining kink to the ‘Devil’s’ mom in a random bathroom is definitely not where Nicole saw her morning going. 

“Oh!” she exclaims. “You’re like demons!”

“Uh,  _ excuse  _ me?”

“You like pain,” she says, as if all of that was a perfectly logical progression and not absolutely bonkers and  _ kind  _ of offensive. An almost vicious grin cuts across her face, and Nicole takes another step back toward the door.

“Th-the endorphins released can cause a chemical reaction in the brain that...” Why is she even trying to explain and not just getting the hell out of here? She reaches behind herself until she finds the door handle.

“Oh, I’ve never had any of those before,” she muses, and Nicole has no idea what  _ that’s _ supposed to mean, but she supposes that’s par for the course at this point. The lady reaches out and picks up the strongly-scented candle, staring at the pool of molten wax surrounding the wick. “So I just pour this over my flesh and experience pleasure?”

“No, but that’s not the... You can’t just—“

She tips the candle, way too close to her arm, and a ton of wax drips down over the inside of her wrist.

Instead of flinching, gasping, or otherwise expressing the discomfort she  _ must _ be in, she hums. “Well, that was disappointing,” she says, but Nicole is out of there, rushing through the restaurant, shoving past the front door, abandoning her muffin entirely to get as far away from whatever the hell  _ that  _ was as fast as humanly possible. 

She is  _ never  _ dealing with that family again.


End file.
